


Не борись с системой

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Суровое обличение нравов. Персон в таймлайне сериала и Док - после.<br/>Текст написан по хип-хопу Eyedea & Abilities - Smile. Имеется попижженная цитата из True Detective. <br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не борись с системой

В Ираке нет молчания; даже если кажется, что царит полная тишина, то чуть погодя ухо различает, как шуршат песчинки, ссыпаясь по стенкам рейнджерских могил. А чаще всего идет постоянная пыльная буря звука: ты говоришь, тебе говорят, там ласковые птички бомбят, здесь клацают прикладами, пытаясь чистить винтовку, — нет в Ираке молчания. Даже между друзьями.

Солнце высушивает жухлую траву, поодаль Шветье красуется принцем у капота хамви, разглядывая карту; Рэй прекрасно знает, что стоит подойти поближе, как обнаружатся стеклянный взгляд и разве что не карандашные линии, соединяющие точки на бумаге в виде какого-нибудь котика. Со Шветье бы сталось.

Сидя у колеса хамви, Рэй обдумывает эту мысль, гадая, что именно рисует Шветье, может быть, усы? Он же на них так повернут, для подобных пожизненных капитанов школьной команды "выглядеть" равно "быть принятым в стаю"; у Рэя же стаи не было никогда. Его мало кто обнимал, кроме родной мамы, да и та не особо-то радовала объятиями и теплыми словами, разве что в исключительных случаях. Типа поездки на НАСКАР.

В соседнем фургоне, вспоминает Рэй, обитал сукин сын, который заставлял свою дочь продаваться за деньги мужикам, львиную долю ее платы забирая себе; сволочь очень любил говорить: "Она исполнит все твои дикие мечты по незабываемой цене". На этой же улице находилась точка сбыта — ну, как точка, в смысле, не геометрическая точка, а целый фургон, где два говнюка приходили, аккуратно варили мет, продавали и испарялись. Никому не было до них дела.

Рэй потому и сбежал оттуда со скоростью света, как только Корпус раскрыл объятия; впрочем, раскрывал он их неохотно, как и всё по отношению к нему — все обращали внимание только на худобу и пиздливость, судя книжку по обложке. Но потом Рэй уперся рогом и таки сделал полторы мили за двенадцать минут, двадцать подтягиваний и пятьдесят скручиваний — чуть выше необходимого минимума. Вербовщик удивился.

Рэй сам удивился, обнаружив себя на сиденье хамви в иракских песках, его этому не учили, — но в этой жизни вообще везде засада; прожитое время заставило его ценить каждую секунду, пусть даже те и были адскими секундами, — все-таки это казалось временем, проведенным не совсем бесполезно. Хотя это как посмотреть.

— Не бесполезно, думаешь? — спрашивает Док, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. Рыжий Брайан устало чешет лоб и снова туго повязывает бандану. — Какого черта тогда я тут делаю, я ведь по жизни связываюсь с бесполезными мудаками вроде тебя. Или вон того.

Он указывает подбородком на принца Шветье, который теперь о чем-то перетирает со своим ганни. Рэй хрюкает.

— Иногда я думаю, обретение сознания вообще самая большая ошибка в эволюции, — сузив глаза, говорит Док. — Сознание дает слишком опасные иллюзии.   
— Не борись с системой.  
Брайан только поднимает бровь на Рэя, потом снова щурится на Шветье.

**

Брайан вообще-то не ожидал, что вернется домой, — то есть, ожидал, конечно, но это произошло слишком быстро, он как-то не подготовился нифига. Он привык к тому, что — каждый день весь такой наготове, проверяешь запас бандажей и перчаток в сумках, наличие таблеток от диареи, пластырей от кровавых мозолей, каплей для запесоченных глаз, каждой бестолковой хрени для идиотов больных, потому что реально толковой была бы одна вещь — прекратить войну. Но этот мир не может без войн. 

На гражданке ничего не поменялось: все те же протесты против войны, те же дети в грязи у наркоманок-мамаш, те же богатые сутенеры в ослепительных машинах и с венерическими болезнями. Гордая демократическая Америка гордо забивает на людей, которые служили ей, и каждое утро Брайан видит чертову очередь ветеранов к своему кабинету в центре для таких, как он сам. И идет лечить.

Док не ширяется, не пьет и каждый день продолжает одолевать полторы мили, как его приучили, — он пробегает их по набережной города, и как-то раз почти случайно врезается в митинг. У людей в руках плакаты "Поддержите армию", "Верните наших сыновей домой", "Нет — невинным жертвам". У Брайана дергается глаз.

Он вспоминает того арабского подростка, которого Тромбли подстрелил вместо верблюда, но так же думает о ребятах, которые подорвались в Багдаде на бомбах повстанцев; в голове мелькают кадры — блестящие от голода глаза детей и фото останков после газовых атак Саддама Хусейна, — и Брайан честно больше не знает, что есть зло в этом мире. Однако митингующие знают.

Эти гражданские всегда все знают; очень хорошо и просто знать, что происходит, когда ты не в гуще событий. Очевидно, поэтому оратор так разоряется в микрофон, требуя вывести войска из Ирака, которые убивают невинных иракских граждан, и вообще бороться с системой. С системой, мать ее.

В это время к митингующим тряско ковыляет немытый и худой бородач — по нему как-то видно, что он ветеран, — и просит милостыню. Брайан чувствует себя закипающим чайником, потому что люди отворачиваются от бездомного, слушая оратора, который толкает что-то про сатанинских морпехов и блэкуотеровцев. Конечно, виноваты во всем военные. А не те же политики хотя бы.

Док белеет от гнева и, сжав кулаки, идет к толпе, плохо видя из-за красной пелены перед глазами — и тут его окликают. Он оборачивается — слишком резко, — и Рэй выставляет руки в дурашливо защитном жесте:  
— Эй, не убивай меня!  
Брайан с трудом дышит сквозь сжатые зубы.   
— Ты чего? — спрашивает Рэй.  
Док только указывает подбородком на ветерана, и Рэй, остро глянув на сослуживца, идет к бородачу, дает ему мелочь и аккуратно отправляет от митинга подальше. Потом возвращается к Брайану.  
— Не борись с системой, — говорит Рэй. — Этих пидарасов много, а ты один. Пошли, вдарим по пивку, что ли.


End file.
